


Wind got me here.

by Ale_san



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, PostwickShipping, hpyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: Hop starts to think as he is alone in the laboratory.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Wind got me here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Ale!
> 
> A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!
> 
> Just if you don't know, Gloria's japanese name is Yuuri! I feel comfortable using it so that's the name I'll use in the fic.

The night soon fell at the laboratory.  
Sonia had left some time ago, leaving Hop alone, as he had been researching about the dynamax effect on pokémon and changes, and had to stay sometime more to finish writing his report.

Looking how dark was outside, he considered sleeping there, since he was too tired to deal with wild pokémon from route one to get to his house.

Sonia had a kind of small bedroom in the laboratory, but as he started to think about, yeah, maybe it was not a good idea sleeping there...

And waking up smelling as a hundred /of so, said Hop/ of different perfumes wasn't worth it either.

His mom making fun of a gray heart attached to his hair was enough too.

Stretching his back, he left part of himself fall in the desk, his neck would hurt, but sleeping seated was the best option.

Leaving a sigh, he talked to himself.

“Maybe I should take a walk around Wyndon...”

“Do you have something to do there?”

An obviously more high-pitched voice than his answered his thoughts, and as he turned to his right he got the scare of his life.

“Yu- Yuuri!” 

The already five consecutives years champion, and also, his childhood friend, was in front of his eyes, appearing as if the wind called for her.

“Hey! I saw Sonia earlier and told me you were still here.”

“How did you get in? I could've swore Sonia locked the door after leaving.”

Getting up her left hand, the sound of Sonia's keys resounded at the place.

“I see...”

“I'm sorry, did I wake you up?”

“It's ok. I couldn't sleep anyways.”

“Liar. You're fast sleep as soon as you get comfy.”

“...bullseye.”

Getting through her eyes was impossible, after all.

Guessing from her outfit, which was still her league uniform, was she in a rush?

For what, anyways? She was in her way to Postwick, if she saw Sonia.

“Hey... Wanna do a camp? I haven't seen the stars in a while.”

Yuuri said as she showed her bag, a more sporty like one, since the another was a pain to be carrying everywhere.

After all, it seems he wasn't going to be able to sleep earlier that night.

“...Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked “It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyways" prompt with Postwickshipping, so here it is.


End file.
